על חושים, נשים וטירוף
by HereStoodTheLettuce
Summary: סאם בחור מחושב, מודע לעצמו. הוא מכיר בכך שלאט לאט הוא מאבד את זה. O/S.


מרלו.

מעבר לכך שלעיתים קרובות הוא חולק מיטה עם בחורה העונה לשם הזה, זה זוג הברות שמתאר את הזמן האחרון בדיוק מפחיד:

מר לו.

אושר איננו מנת חלקו והוא איננו בין השמחים בחלקם.

זה לא רק מצב מנטלי, זה גם פיזי - כל הסיפור הזה עם התה הירוק (בלי סוכר.'אתה לא צריך את זה', דבריה של מרלו) והאדרנלין של הריצה -

זה לא טעם נרכש. לפחות לא כמו קפה שחור, נדמה לו.

בכל מקרה -

הוא לא מתרגל לזה.

(8 חודשים בלעדיה ולפעמים הוא מרגיש כאילו מעולם לא נתקל במשהו מתוק לפני שפגש בה.) 

* * *

לפעמים אוליבר מתאר את הימים ללא זואי והבנות כאילו לקחו את כל הצבעים והשאירו את הכל דהוי, מכובס ולא מזמין.

"העולם פשוט נראה, אנ'לא יודע - אפור יותר, קודר יותר. אתה מבין?"

ובכן,

לא. הוא לא מבין (וזה לא שאוליבר ציפה ממנו להבין, לא באמת) -

כל הצבעים נראים לו אותו הדבר. אולי אפילו מודגשים יותר, אם זה אפשרי (יש סיכוי שזה קשור לקיץ, יותר שעות אור ודברים מהסוג הזה - אבל הוא לא באמת יודע. לא הקטע שלו.). 

לא. החוש שמביא אותו לסף חוסר שפיות הוא בהחלט לא חוש הראייה. 

(החפצים שלה, שנשארו אצלו בדירה, נמצאים בקרטון, במעמקי ארון הבגדים שלו.

הוא מודע לכך שכדאי ורצוי שיעביר אותם לידי נאש בהקדם - עכשיו כשהם חולקים משרד ואת מרבית התיקים - יש להם דיבור, יש איזו רמה של מערכת יחסים.

הוא לא עושה זאת.

מה שהוא כן עושה? מעמיד פנים שהקרטון המדובר לא קיים.) 

* * *

הריח שלה נמוג מהטנדר כבר לפני כמה חודשים -

הוא ניקה את הרכב -סוף סוף, פנים וחוץ. מצא שפופרת ליפסטיק בטעם אפרסק כמעט בכל תא מקולל. זרק את כולן.

כשאוליבר חזר לטנדר ובידיו, בנוסף לכוסות שתייה חמה מהבילות, מבשם בריח אורנים - נסתם הגולל על החלק הזה של הפרידה.

(הוא קורא לזה 'פרידה' כדי לא לאכול את עצמו. ז"א - לא יותר מהרגיל. זו הייתה זריקה לכל דבר בעניין - לב שבור, ניכור, דמעות - כל הבלגאן.

הוא משתמש ב'פרידה' בשביל לא להעביר את מרבית שעות הערות שלו בדפיקה מנטלית של הראש בקיר.

הוא עשה זאת כבר - לא הביא אותו לשום מקום). 

חוש הריח משתף איתו פעולה - הכל מריח חדש בכל מקום, הוא לא מבלה את זמנו בניידת ולנאש יש קטע עם מבשמים אוטומטיים, אלה שפועלים עם טיימר - 

חוש הריח לא מהווה בעיה. 

* * *

הוא רוקן את זיכרון התא הקולי שלו בערך פעם ביומיים, במשך ששת השבועות ההם.

זה לא שהיא השאירה הרבה הודעות –ממש לא, זה שזו לא הייתה רק היא - אחותו היקרה, משום מה, הגיעה למסקנה שאם היא לא זוכה לשמוע את הקול שלו, הוא צריך לשמוע את הקול שלה (הוא לא יודע מתי זה קרה - אבל מתישהו היא כנראה שכחה שהוא אח שלה - הוא צריך מרווח לנשימה. זה משהו שהיא ידעה פעם, איך הוא מתמודד עם דברים).

בכל מקרה - הוא פשוט היה מעביר את כל ההודעות לסוף ומוחק.

כשהוא **רצה** לשמוע את הקול של מקנאלי?

לא נשארו הודעות והיא לא התקשרה יותר.

(הוא לא נואש עד כדי חיוג לנייד הכבוי שלה, זה שסביר להניח זרוק באיזו מגירה בדירה שלה, מחכה שתשוב מאי שם. זה פתטי ומביך.)

הוא שומע חצאי משפטים בראש שלו מדי פעם, כשהוא קם בבוקר ושותה את הקפה היחיד שהוא מרשה לעצמו במשך היום - הדרך שבה הייתה מודה לו על עוד ספל קפה שהביא לניידת, בדיוק כפי שהיא אוהבת.

לפעמים הוא חושב שהוא שומע את הצחוק שלה בוקע ממלתחות הנשים. הוא יודע שזה בלתי אפשרי - היא אפילו לא בטורונטו, למה שתהיה בתחנה? 

חוש השמיעה אולי קצת עובד עליו, אבל לא באופן תמידי, לא כל הזמן.

חוש השמיעה הוא לא העניין. 

* * *

מגע.

לא. הוא לא נכנס לזה אפילו.

(הן הפוכות, מקנאלי ומרלו. אולי לא פיזית - לשתיהן יש מעט מאוד חלקים שהוא מגדיר 'רכים', כושר גופני מצוין ושרירים שתופסים את מרבית המסה, אבל במגע שלהן? בהחלט.

בזמנים שמקנאלי אולי הייתה מתחפרת לתוכו - מרלו תופסת מרחק (או לחילופין, מתייחסת באותה קשיחות ממודרת, שאין למקנאלי) ולהפך -

מרלו יושבת איתו על הבר או בשולחן משלהם, ברכיים, ידיים - דרישה אילמת למגע. מקנאלי? ישבה עם נאש והשאר. והוא היה זה שתופס את ידה בדרכם לטנדר.)

הוא אולי מתגעגע למגע, הוא לא משתגע בלעדיו. יש לו את מרלו. 

לא.

זה בהחלט הטעם.

היא לא מראה, ניחוח או צליל. זה לא הרעדים שהיו עוברים בו למגע עורה וידיה.

זה הטעם.

אולי בגלל שאומרים דברים כמו 'טעם החיים' או עצם הרעיון שטעם הוא מהות -

מה שמעביר אותו על דעתו זה הטעם.

טעם הוא זה שנשאר זמן רב יותר, הוא עשוי להישאר איתך שעות עד שתשווע למסטיק, או מים או משהו.

ומר לו.

זה כנראה העונש שלו. כן, זה כמעט בטוח העונש שלו.

בעיקר בגלל ש'מתוקה' - היא לא מילה שהוא היה בוחר בכדי לתאר אותה, את מקנאלי. אולי 'חביבה להפליא' או 'חמודה', אפילו 'קלה לאהוב'. אבל 'מתוקה' פשוט נשמע לו-

זה מדגיש את פער הגילאים ביניהם.

(הוא נמנע מזה כמו ממגפה.)

ומרלו?

בואו נגיד רק שהשם שלה? תואם אותה.

מתוקה - היא לא.


End file.
